


Another short story chapter 501

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 501, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This week, two short stories.





	Another short story chapter 501

**Author's Note:**

> This week, two short stories.

Dimaria was going to kill Lucy when a big ball of flames hit her. When she turned, she saw Natsu, with a demon form.

 

\- Don’t you dare to touch MY Lucy! - yelled Natsu.

\- END? - asked Dimaria.

\- What a weird name. Who named me that way? Probably not Zeref. He always knew me as Natsu Fire Lord.

\- How do you…?

\- Tell to my brother that I’m going to get him.

\- You'll never do that.

 

Natsu roared. Scared, Dimaria ran to the place where Zeref was. Lucy got up and looked at Natsu.

 

\- Natsu…

\- I’m sorry Lucy. Next time, I will protect you.

\- Don’t worry about that. I can protect myself. I’ll protect you now, Natsu.

\- Thank you, but I need to find the END book. I have to recover all my power, or I won’t control myself. That’s only a part of my power.

\- Let’s go! - yelled Happy.

 

They started going to the place where Zeref was.


End file.
